1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to electrical connectors with improved contact arrangement in order to provide reasonable space for easily receiving an optical module.
2. Description of Related Art
USB 3.0 proposal was standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF) at the end of 2008. An USB 3.0 connector includes an insulative housing and USB 2.0 contacts and extension contacts retained therein. Each contact has a tail portion for connecting with a circuit board. The tail portions of the USB 2.0 contacts and the extension contacts are arranged in two rows, wherein the tail portions of the USB 2.0 contacts are arranged in a front row, and the tail portions of the extension contacts are arranged in a rear row. The tail portions of each row are arranged adjacent to each other along a transverse direction, and there is not adequate space to install other components. When a component is needed to be installed to an electrical connector, such as USB 3.0 connector, the components is needed to be notched for providing the tail portions enough space to extend through. As a result, the component is difficulty to be manufactured. In addition, it is disadvantage to change other components to the electrical connector.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.